O Amor Que Dividimos Versus o Mundo ao Nosso Redor
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Shion x Yayoi] [Yayoi's PoV] [Fic Baseada nos eventos da novel Psycho-Pass Asylum 2]"Toda vez que Shion pega minha mão eu me sinto como se fosse a pessoa certa para me banhar carmim que é seu vestido e me afogar no mar de emoções que o amor que ela me devota provém a minha alma..." *Yuri - F/F* .Oneshot. AVISO: Cuidado com os spoilers da novel e FELIZ MÊS DO ORGULHO LGBTQ 2k18!


**_A fic é baseada uns dias após a cena final da novel Psycho-Pass Asylum 2, então OLHO NO SPOILER! :v_**

 ** _Titulo alternativo: A Incrível História De Duas Garotas Apaixonadas E O Mundo Cruel Ao Seu Redor_**

 ** _OBS: talvez o titulo mude._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [A noite é muito longa/Eu sou capaz de certas coisas/Que eu não quis fazer...]

* * *

 _"Não deixe eles atacarem!"_

 _"Você está com medo, Justiceira_ _Kunizuka Yayoi da_ _Divisão 1_ _?"_

 _"RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!"_

 _"Para ser sincera, Yayoi, Eu não gosto da idéia de você perseguir Takizaki Rina, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ela retornaria para atormentar você. Tudo bem, agora você tem que enfrentá-la mais uma vez. De qualquer forma, eu apoio qualquer decisão que você tomar, gostando ou não..."_

Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer a tensão.

No fim das contas tudo correu bem,

Mas só de pensar no que podia ter acontecido...

Aqueles inocentes...

A morte da Rina pelas minhas mãos...

Shion...

 _…Shion..._

Delicadas porém firmes mãos seguraram minha cintura de repente, tirando toda a minha concentração da vista à minha frente. Eu não precisei me virar para saber quem era, o perfume Ombré Rose misturado ao suave cheiro de cigarro a denunciava. Eu fechei os olhos lentamente, respirando fundo e suavemente afastando tanto minha nuca dos lábios de Shion quanto suas mãos atrevidas por baixo de minha blusa.

\- Yayoi...?

 _Ela sussurrou simplesmente, segurando minhas mãos com carinho. Toda vez que Shion faz isso eu me sinto como se fosse a pessoa certa para me banhar carmim que é seu vestido e me afogar no mar de emoções que o amor que ela me devota provém a minha alma..._

 _Afastando esses pensamentos de minha cabeça, Dois minutos depois me virei cuidadosamente para ela encarar seu olhar preocupado._

\- Desculpe, Shion... Eu não estou afim hoje... Você sabe... Você ainda está se recuperando.

 _E então o olhar confuso deu lugar ao compreensivo._

\- Boba...

 _Como ela pode me entender tão fácil...?_

\- Eu não estou aqui com você só para tomar de seu delicioso corpo, apesar de eu adorar fazê-lo. E você, minha muito amada Yayoi, não precisa vir aqui só em busca de sexo. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, darling.

\- É que...

\- Nós somos parceiras agora, lembra? E não só de cama. Além do mais eu sou sua Analista particular agora, então qualquer coisa que esteja te atormentado você deve compartilhar comigo, amor. E eu falo sério quanto a isso.

\- Shion...

Meus olhos marejados entregaram toda minha angústia. Tch. Nada eu consigo esconder desta Analista...

\- Shh... Lembre-se disso, Yayoi... Eu vou estar com você até o fim. Eu te provei isso antes, lembra?

\- Mas eu nã- _Snifff..._

Quando minha voz falhou, Shion pôs a ponta dos seus dedos em meus lábios suavemente, logo me dando um beijo na testa. Sem mais nada a dizer nós ficamos abraçadas observando a cidade aos nossos pés por um tempo até eu sentir minha voz ganhar força novamente.

\- Francamente... Eu não sei o que faria sem você, ou como te recompensar..

\- Você salvou minha vida de várias maneiras, Yayoi... Esquece isso.

 _Mas eu sei que ela quer algo. Ela sempre quer..._

 _E ela deu um sorriso enigmático, longe de toda a malícia de que eu tão bem estou acostumada._

\- Mas eu insisto...

\- Hmm... Pra ser sincera, eu até tenho uma vaga ideia de como você pode devolver o favor já que você está insistindo tanto...

\- Envolve sexo?

\- Hey, sua espertinha... Desta vez não. Você faz música, então acho que já pode ter uma idéia do que eu vou querer em troca...

\- Shion... Eu não toco faz eras!

\- Não precisa ser agora... Dê tempo ao tempo. Só não esqueça que eu estarei aguardando ansiosamente pela sua serenata, hehe.

\- N-não vou prometer nada...

E Shion se agarrou eu mim mais ainda, me beijando as bochechas.

\- Ah, minha amada tsundere. SZ

\- Tch.

\- Ok, vamos voltar pra dentro de casa. Está frio aqui fora e eu quero me agarrar em você na cama!~"

\- S-Shion!

A única coisa que minha mente conseguiu processar foi o ardor em minhas bochechas e as mãos de Shion puxando as minhas para dentro de casa..

...Com ela ao meu lado eu consigo voltar a sentir uma coisa chamada felicidade.

\- Amor?

 _Se ela soubesse o quanto ela é importante pra mim..._

\- Hai, hai..

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _Eu necessito da novel Psycho Pass Asylum 2 ASAP! Eu não aguento mais viver de spoiler e snippets pra sustentar meus feels AAAARGH /fimdodesabafo_**

 ** _Enfim, amem shion x yayoi e assistam Psycho-Pass~_**

 ** _(ah, Nessa fic eu usei um dos trechos da tradução da novel que a pessoa maravilhosa que é nami-di-wave Fez pro fandom:_**

 ** _(via tumblr)_**

 _namiwave-main . tumblr (ponto c o m) /post/157687537057/about-a-girl-the-deck-scene_ ** _)_**

 ** _(tem que juntar os espaços)_**

 ** _Happy Pride's Month 2K18!_**

 ** _(190615)_**


End file.
